Gin loves his silly Ran-chan
by Nicole Flora
Summary: Gin actually survives the war and becomes Rangiku's lover and future husband.


"Gin…" Rangiku whispered in her sleep, a blissful smile adorning her beautiful face.

The fox-faced silver haired man gently ran his fingers through his lover's lustrous orange hair and looked into her sleeping face lovingly. Like some of his most rare moments, Ichimaru Gin opened his eyes, revealing the exquisite turquoise color that reflected deep warmth upon the image of none other than Matsumoto Rangiku.

The couple was currently lying together on the bed in their house. Rangiku was fast asleep from their passionate love making session, which had lasted for more than half an hour. Gin, on the other hand, who still had more than enough energy left to spare, had happily consented to staring at the love of his life.

Rangiku sighed in her sleep, and Gin followed suit, relishing the sheer fact that he and Rangiku were together like this.

After the war, Gin had been miraculously saved by the help of his lover's best friend, Inoue Orihime. He was cleared of all his misdeeds with the fact that he had only done so he would be able to kill Aizen. Although he had failed in the end, all the captains and vice captains, as well as the sou-taichou, had been more than willing to forgive him, giving credits to his intentions more than the results. Aizen had been subdued, after all.

Gin was abruptly pulled back from his deep thoughts by Rangiku's quiet, but evident, moaning. Anxious, he stroked her face lightly. Was she having a nightmare? He wondered. Or a fever, perhaps? Her temperature seemed fine, though…then why was her face so red?

The waft of the exquisite scent of her womanly juices and the parting of her full, pink lips with a small pant made everything clear to Gin. He smiled slyly like the old days. Was his Ran-chan having a wet dream?

"Gin…not there…" she moaned.

And a wet dream about him, nonetheless.

"Aren't ya a naughty girl, Ran-chan" slurred Gin, despite the fact that Rangiku couldn't hear him "Having a wet dream about me even after I made love to ya…" Gin clicked his tongue in disapproval, trying to restrain the smile that threatened to take over his face "Naughty, naughty girl, Ran-chan…I'm afraid I'll have to punish ya"

His big-bosomed lover's moaning and blush had made Gin erect again. Panting slightly himself, he went on top of the orange-haired woman and rubbed his rock-hard manhood on the slightly wet crotch of hers.

"Ahh…Ran…giku…" Gin groaned, embracing her and gathering her form into his chest.

He smelled in the scent of her hair in deeply. Mmm…Gin thought…vanilla…just the way he likes it. Rangiku finally opened her eyes when she felt Gin's warm mouth envelop the left nipple of her exposed breasts.

"Ahhh…" she moaned sleepily, still drowsy and only half-awake "Gin…? What…"

"Hey ya Ran-chan" Gin momentarily stopped his ministration and smiled at his most precious person "sorry to wake ya up when ya seemed to be having a nice dream…" he smirked at her blush "but ya made me hard again with all that moaning Ran-chan"

"Gin, you pervert!" blushed Rangiku, trying to cover her face behind her hands. Gin quickly prevented that by pinning both of her hands on the bed post with one of his. He tutted disapprovingly.

"No, no, Ran-chan" Gin drawled in his low, velvety silky voice that sent pleasant shivers down Rangiku's spine "Who told ya that ya could hide yer face from me? Yer mine, Ran-chan…all mine…"

The possessiveness and the gentle dominance with which she was being ministered with all the more made Rangiku wet. Damn her overly hot boyfriend! Why did he have to look so goddamn gorgeous and sexy every second, every minute, every hour, and every day?

Rangiku finally submitted to her boyfriend's erotic administrations and indulged in one more love-making session that night.

Several weeks later

"I think I might be pregnant" deadpanned Rangiku. The word sounded unreal to her even as she was saying it.

Gin was silent for a minute until shrugging and grinning like his usual self.

"All the more better" he said, planting a kiss on Rangiku's cheeks, "I would prefer a girl who looked like ya, Ran-chan"

"But…pregnant, Gin! Pregnant!" Rangiku emphasized the word with wide eyes, still disbelieving the fact. In the course of her life of several centuries, she had never even come across the idea of her being pregnant. More or less with Gin's child!

Gin sighed, albeit still smiling to show that he wasn't annoyed. He pinched Rangiku's cheeks lightly "Yer so adorable, Ran-chan. Why worry? At least the wedding's next week and ya won't have to wear yer wedding dress with a bulging stomach"

Gin received a punch from Rangiku from that. He feigned hurt although it didn't hurt one bit. He raised his eyebrows and looked at his lover. Concern started to creep into his usually emotionless eyes as he registered her still shocked face. Did she not want a child between them?

"Ran-chan…" Gin trailed off, beginning to get really worried "If yer that worried, we could think over about this and…"

"Gin…" Rangiku swallowed, cutting her soon-to-be-husband's words and looking into his eyes with sincere worry glinting in them "what if the baby's a girl like me and she decides she likes you?"

Gin was speechless for a few minutes (which seemed like hours to the sincerely worried Rangiku) before he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"That's what yer worried about, Ran-chan?" Gin wheezed, trying to catch his breath, still rolling around on the floor.

"Don't laugh, Gin!" fumed Rangiku "I'm serious here!"

"But…" Gin laughed "that's…so…" he laughed some more "sorry..." Gin wiped tears from his eyes and took in a deep breath and tried to look serious to appease his lover's anger at not being taken seriously "but, Ran-chan…I'll still love ya best. So don't worry about me ever leaving ya or anything, okay?"

Rangiku uncertainly nodded her head and with a more relieved mood, placed a hand on her still flat-looking stomach, stroking it gently.

"I do hope it's a boy who looks a lot like you" said Rangiku gently.

"Well, I am hoping for a girl who looks like Ran-chan" said Gin, also placing his hand on top of her stomach "but a double act of me would be fine, too"


End file.
